A Year With Chuck & Blair
by SourSoda
Summary: What could be better then Twelve months of Chuck and Blair? Nothing of course! C/B
1. January

**A/N****: I had an idea to do something like this awhile back so I decided to start. I was thinking a chapter for every month or something like that. Feedback is great! I know theres not alot of C/B interaction in this chapter but there'll be more in the next chapters if I continue. So, ****just some fluff enjoy!****  
**

**Disclaimer:**** Sadly I do not own anything. If I did there would be no way in hell that sad excuse for an episode would have aired tonight ;)  
****

* * *

January **

Serena slung her bag off her shoulder on to the counter top . Turning to the fridge she was about to grab her usual vitamin water when Dan came flying into the kitchen.

"Dan?" Serena looked at his shocked expression as she untwisted her cap ,"You ok?"

"Um I think so."

Serena waited for a response. It was weird having this huge combined house hold. One year ago who would ever picture Dan, Chuck , Eric , Jenny and herself under one roof ? Defiantly not her.

"Well, I was walking to my supposed room." Dan paused, "I opened the door to supposed room, and instead of my backpack I had set down earlier on my bed, I found, Chuck having sex ."

Serena took a large sip of her drink.

"Always knock. I will never be able to stress how important it is to always knock when living with Chuck Bass."

"Yeah. I think it's a little to late for that."

"I guess everything's back to normal."

"What do you mean?"

"You know the whole Chuck -Blair thing. I was kinda hoping it would work out for them."

"Yeah I-"

Serena and Dan turned as they heard a door close down the hall way.

Dan's mouth gaped open.

"Catch any flies yet Humphrey? " Blair sniped before turning and smiling at Serena, " you two should just get together , so you can break up again. The whole 'Good friend' stage is annoying."

Dan was still shocked and Serena had a grin spreading across her face.

"Wait Blair, what are you even doing here?" Serena asked breaking the silence.

"I was tutoring Chuck."

"Tutoring Chuck ?" Serena couldn't help but make a face.

"Yes. And don't look at me like that. I can be civil. He asked me for help and, you know me I can't say no."

Dan frowned, "I beg to differ."

"I'm pretty sure your not in this conversation." Blair responded , brushing stray curls out of her face.

That's when Serena noticed it.

Around Blair wrist hung a delicate white gold bracelet laced with small butterfly charms and one larger one that was engraved.

Serena craned her neck to try and see what it said as Blair was going on about the new dress she had bought.

She could only make out the first letter.

_B _

That wasn't very helpful. Interrupting Blair she motioned to her own hair, "B, You've got something in your hair."

It worked. She reached to grab the imaginary distraction and Serena could make out what it said.

_B ,_

_I Love You _

_How could I not?_

_-C _

"Is it out?" Blair looked at Serena "Did I get it out?"

"What ? I mean yeah you did."

"Ok. Your acting weird. I have to go anyways." She got to the elevator but then turned on her heels, "Oh, tell Chuck he can come pick up more work around eight." The elevator doors closing as she finished.

"Gross."

"Shut it Dan."

* * *

** Should I continue? I was thinking a Chapter for every month . Review!**


	2. February

**A/N:**I didn't really realize how short this one was until I posted it. Next one will be longer, I promise! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

February **

"No."

Blair turned to face Chuck, "Please Chuck?"

"Absolutely no."

"Well I figured I'd try to be nice first, but your doing it anyways. I already signed you up."

Chuck looked once again at the mess of red and pink fabric and sparkles that lay on the bed, then at Blair who was already dressed and couldn't help but smirk.

She was wearing red tights underneath a pink sparkly tutu and red top topped of with a pair of glittery wings. The only thing Blair Waldorf about it was the heart patterned headband she had so carefully selected.

"Because this is exactly what I want to be wearing." She responded sarcastically picking up on his mindset, " This will be good for you, anyways I think the board will appreciate you having some community service hours. "

"It will be good for the owner of bass industries to be seen in a cupid costume?" Chuck paused , "Explain your train of thought please Waldorf."

Blair pouted.

" Chuck. It's only two hours. Were handing out valentines at a children's hospital. No one is going to see you. Please. For me, just try it on"

Chuck sighed as he took the costume and dragged his feet to the bathroom.

"Anyways Bass, it's more your color palate then mine."

-

"I'm not wearing this."

"I think you look quite charming." Blair lamented trying not to laugh. Obviously the previous wearer was a bit shorter and lankier then Chuck, as most of the costume except for the 'man skirt' as Blair had so nicely put it, was skin tight.

"In that case, maybe I should save this for the dinner were having with your mother tomorrow?" Chuck shot back obviously not enjoying his outfit.

"Fine. You can take off the pink sash."

Chuck moved closer, "How about we take off all-"

"I think your forgetting we need to be there in half an hour."

"Plenty of time." Chuck murmured as he started to place kisses on her neck.

Blair pushed him an arms length away. "I also think your forgetting tomorrow is actually valentines day so…" She drew in close again, so their lips were only centimeters apart , "You better have something good planned. Let's go , I hoped you called the limo."

"What else would we go in?"

-

Blair and Chuck walked out of the Hospital still dressed in their festive gear .

"See that wasn't so bad. The kids loved your costume. "

"That doesn't change the fact that you still owe me."

Blair pulled out a small valentine.

"This is from Sophie, the small blond girl with the braids we visited. She was to embarrassed to give it to you so she wanted me to deliver it ."

Chuck studied it carefully before unfolding the heart. There was a message written on the inside , neat for a 2nd grader, but still retaining the childish qualities.

_cupid, _

_thank you for coming on valentimes day_

_your outfit is real pretty and I hope you can come back soon_

_Love,_

_Sophie_

Chuck smiled, a real smile, as he read the sheet before looking back to Blair who was smiling back at him.

"Looks like you got yourself some competition Waldorf."

* * *

**Comments? I love em' ! 10 months yo go ;)**


	3. March

A/N: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not (or probably will not ever) own GG .

**

* * *

**

**March**

" A Bass- van der Woodsen - Humphrey St. Patrick's day soiree. How Charming."

" And I know you know you wouldn't pass up on the chance to be here." Chuck fixed his ascot looking in the reflective metal of the elevator, "Your almost as much of a drama-whore as myself Waldorf."

"What time is it anyways? I think were running late."

"Well if someone didn't insist on getting all cozy in the limo-"

"I'm ignoring you. But that was most defiantly you, not me."

They walked out of the elevator in to the van der Woodsen apartment and were immediately greeted by Lily, Rufus, Dan, Eric, and Serena. Blair followed Chuck to the sofa and as they sat down he places his hand on the small of her back.

"Were just waiting for Jenny", Dan supplied. On cue Jenny flew out of the elevator.

"Got it!" Jenny placed the large crock-pot on the counter.

Rufus walked over took the top off, and inhaled the scent ,"Now that dinner's here let's sit down and eat."

Blair went over to the counter to survey the food, wanting to get a look at what was in the pot. But before they could see Chuck's curiosity got the better of him.

"So what exactly is in there? You carried it in here like you would the crown jewels."

"'s day Chili. It's chili except green for, you know, St. Patrick's day. It's a tradition." Jenny explained much to Blair and Chuck's amusement. The smirk on Chuck's face only widened as he watched Blair's face turn the same color as the chili as she looked into the pot.

" You know what? I'm not that hungry. I'm still full from lunch."

"Really Blair? All you had for bunch was a croissant." Chuck added still smirking.

"Really. I'm stuffed Charles, but thank you."

"No, Blair If you haven't eaten since brunch you must try the chili." Lily leaned closer, "It's really not as bad as it looks."

If looks could kill, Chuck Bass would have been pronounced dead on the scene.

-

"Game time!"

"Game Time?" Chuck and Blair repeated, nearly in unison.

"I'm thinking Scrabble "Lilly added , "Why don't we do teams? Boy's Vs. Girls?"

Everyone seemed to agree and the game was set up, and the rules laid down.

"What are we playing for?" Blair questioned.

"What?" Rufus looked confused.

"What are the stakes." Chuck explained and questioned at the same time.

"Well I wasn't planning on…"

"Losers give manicures." Blair interrupted.

"Deal." Chuck responded.

Dan was caught off guard, "Hold on, Isn't that a lose-lose situation ? We lose we do their nails, we win, we walk around with pink nail polish on."

"Clear coat, Humphrey."

-

Only minutes into the game and the teams had already become merely a formality . The game had turned into a battle royal between Chuck and Blair.

"Narcissist. Beat that."

"Paranoid."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

Blair looked down at her tiles frustrated. She had used all the vowels.

"Declaring defeat Waldorf ?"

"Never."

"Well if I'm correct I'm up by 2 points so if you don't have anything left…"

"Oh. I have something left."

"Care to Share?"

"Well…" Blair started standing up, " I…" A moment later all the tiles were scattered on the rug and the game board had been flipped upside down . "Oh! I am so sorry. I forgot that my phone was in my lap!"

"How convenient that it hit the corner of the game board, that was hanging of the table."

"What a shame" Blair continued blatantly ignoring Chuck , "I guess we'll never really know who won."

* * *

Comment, Crit. , Suggest, Review away! ;)


	4. April

A/N: I know it's been awhile, but school is calming down now so I should be able to update more often now :).

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not (or probably will not ever) own GG or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

**April **

Blair slowly stretched her arms over her head as she woke up. She hadn't slept that good or that long in forever.

There was always something to wake up for, and frankly she didn't like to waste time sleeping . Why should she be sleeping when she could be reorganizing her shoe closet or alphabetizing her schoolwork ? Even on weekends there was always some gala or charity event to get ready for, add that to the family brunch on Sunday Cyrus insisted on and -

Wait.

That had happened yesterday.

Yesterday was Sunday.

Blair shot up in bed, eye mask still on, talking to no one in particular her voice getting louder and louder, "Monday . Today is Monday. I Have school on Monday."

"Darota !" She paused for a moment panic building, "Darota ! Why did you not wake me up? I can't be late! I've never been late!"

She whipped off her mask and literally jumped off of the bed , her arm colliding with a tall lamp.

Since when had she had a tall lamp by her bed ? She looked up. Since when had her room been a light shade of purple ? And she certainly did not remember there ever being large glass door looking out to the mountainside

"Quite the show Waldorf."

She turned around to see none other then Chuck Bass sitting causally on the chaise lounge on the other side of the room, drinking scotch like it was the most normal thing in the world to have absolutely no idea where to you were. She took that back. For him it probably was.

His lips curled into a smirk, "You can say something. I know I'm breath taking but…"

"Uh…" She was much to disoriented to make a witty comeback and still a little sleepy, "Where are we?"

"Tuscany."

"The actual Tuscany?"

"No, the fake one." He was getting kick out of this disoriented-Blair, "Yes the real one. Do you like the view?"

"Its Monday."

"Very factual today aren't Waldorf, but your ignoring my question"

"I should get ready to go to school."

Chuck stood up and walked over to Blair .

"Good God Blair, we should have done this earlier, you have been stressing about school to much lately." He took a step closer and gently pushed her hair out from in front of her face , "You are not getting ready for school. You can relax. You are in Tuscany, and don't worry I told Queller we were doing some last minute college visits so…"

"She believed that?" Blair said with disbelief. That was the oldest excuse in the book.

"That and the fact that I'm pretty sure she thought you were this close to getting someone from the CIA to take care of that Ms. Carr for you." He responded quite sincerely .

"That is not - that is mostly not true."

"I'm offended you didn't ask me for help." Chuck replied with mock hurt.

"I've been so busy with the whole 'B' grade dilemma, and you've been so busy lately with preparing to take over Bass industries and school…"

Chuck put his finger to her lips, "Which is exactly why we're here, two day to just relax before we have to go back."

Leaning into his face Blair met his lips and reached her arms around his neck. Before they got to carried away Blair pulled away enough to see his face, "Wait. How did you get me here anyways?"

"I may or may not have had Serena slip a little something in your drink last night…" he replied smirking.

It didn't last for long though as Blair swiftly slapped it off.

"What was that for?"

"Having my best friend drug me , kidnapping me , and smuggling me into another country while I was sleeping ."

Catching Chuck off gaurd once more she hungrily then captured his lips and momentarily got lost in the kiss before breaking it off.

"Well ,What was that for then?" Chuck stated, a real simile gracing his lips.

Blair mirrored it with one of her own, "Having my best friend drug me , kidnapping me , and smuggling me into another country while I was sleeping.

**

* * *

A/N: You know I love reviews. Indulge me. Love it Hate it? Tell me. **

** May should be up pretty soon.**


	5. May

A/N: Enjoy :)

* * *

**May **

Blair was sitting down nervously out side of Ms. Queller's office trying to distract herself with reminiscing about her former four years at Constance when she heard the secretary call her name.

"Blair Waldorf? is ready to see you now".

Blair took a deep breath whispering to herself, "Calm and collected. Calm and collected."

Blair walked in to Queller's office and immediately took control of the situation seating herself. That's what she did when she was nervous, took control. "Yes ? I assume you needed to tell me something?"

She had a feeling deep inside her stomach that she knew she didn't make it into Yale. The whole debacle wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been after she decided not to send in the picture of her and Dan to gossip girl, taking Chuck's advice and instead holding it over her head. Still by that time it had been to late to change the grade. She might be overreacting, but…

Queller interrupted her thoughts..

"Infact Ms. Waldorf I do."

"Brace yourself Blair. You are Grace Kelly."

"What did you say ?"

"I said that out loud? I'm sorry. Continue please." She was quickly losing her patience, and she was staring to snap.

"I want to congratulate you personally. You are officially part of the class of 2013 in Yale."

"It's no fair ! Ms. Carr, that grade, I deserved at least an -A I should be going to Ya- What?

"You will be attending Yale this fall. That is of course if it's the school you choose."

"What? How did that happen?"

"My old friend Dean Baraby called me this past weekend and wanted to know what I thought of you as a student .This is my way of thanking you for getting Charles back into school and actually trying. That was no small feat" Ms. Queller straightened a pile of papers on her desk, " And you know as well as I it would not put out a good image for Constance or even Bass industries for that matter if Chuck Bass" putting emphasis on his name probably as a result of hearing "I'm Chuck Bass" a few to many times, "had not received his diploma."

Blair was speechless.

She was going to Yale.

"Anyways Blair, your grades are close to perfect and your SAT scores are much higher then average. I didn't need to say much at all."

"Thank You." Blair practically screamed, "Thank You!"

Queller nodded her head.

"If there is anything I can do for you…" Blair suggested.

"Give me a warning."

"What?" she had caught Blair off guard.

"A warning. I'm not Blind Ms. Waldorf, I see you and Charles, all I'm asking for is a warning. I want to be well into retirement before there are little Waldorf-Basses strutting down the Halls of St. Jude's and Constance. Just the two of you is quite enough." She ended with a smile.

-

"Chuck!" Blair walked out of Queller's office talking into her phone, "I made it onto Yale!… Yes… meet you outside?… pervert…sure…you too"

Blair practically skipped out to Chuck's limo, where he was waiting outside leaning against the limo with flowers. Yellow peonies to be exact.

Before words were exchanged, he swept her into her arms and planted kisses on her lips. Following suit and caught in the moment ,Blair gave into the kiss, and her hands quickly searching for the buttons on his shirt.

"Whoa Waldorf… I know talking about Yale gets you in the mood but lets at least take this inside the limo. I've got a reputation to keep up you know."

-

Chuck strolled down the hall to his room smile etched , what seemed to be permanently ,on his face. He never knew seeing someone else this happy could make you so happy. He paused. He was getting soft fast. It must have been the sex.

Passing Serena's room, he heard her talking to who was presumably Blair.

"That's great! I'm so exited for you!" Serena was sitting on her bed tracing the pattern on her comforter, "That should keep you mind off everything else for awhile."

Serena was silent for awhile before she responded and by the change of her body language Chuck wagered they had changes topics, "No B, it will be fine really take a deep breath. It might just be fun to have a little kid around… "

Serena had kept talking but Chuck didn't hear her anymore. His mouth felt like someone has shoved an infinite amount of cotton balls into it and he couldn't focus on anything. Good God, he needed to sit down.

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it, Yes Cliffhanger!

I'm not sure if I'm doing a May part 2 or just June either way i've already started it so it'll be up soon.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
